


Cutetale

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Fluff, M/M, Mute Frisk, Nonbinary Frisk, Nonbinary Monster Kid, Other, Profanity (I guess), SO MUCH FLUFF, Sign Language, Trans!Sans, Transphobia (because Shadow Frisk is a dick)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey look, I made an AU! I have no idea if this name already exists, tell me if it does. Soooooo, everyone is just super cute in this one. (Don't tell Error I made an AU, they're all too adorable to fight back! Except Chara, maybe)</p><p>Oh, FriskXMonster kid. Quick, call Thesketcherlass! (I have found a new interest in jellyfish, thanks to them)</p><p>Also, the first chapter is really short, 'cause prologue. Have fun reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters.

One day, a jealous wizard rounded up all the monsters, and sealed them into Mt. Ebott, with a powerful barrier.

The humans were furious, and demanded him to let the monsters out.

But, the wizard vanished, leaving no trace.

To this day, the humans are still trying to break the barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I just wanted to get this out there.
> 
> Great, now I have 7 fanfiction's to work on. Good going Cherry!


	2. Ruins (aka the noncreative but still needed chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"text"_ is signing. Anything else that is italic, is either thoughts or whispering.
> 
> If I made a mistake somewhere, please tell me so that I can fix it.
> 
> Chara died at the age of ten, and is now 110 years old, technically. If anything, Sans is too young for Chara. Soooo, no jokes about pedophilia please. 
> 
> Chara's a cinnamon roll. Flowey's a cinnamon roll. You're a cinnamon roll. EVERYONE is a cinnamon roll.

It was a sunny day when Frisk tripped and fell down a hole on Mt. Ebott. It was a long fall, and Frisk wondered if they were gonna end up like Alice in Wonderland. They had even begun to doze off, much like in the book they always signed to their twin when they were younger. Except they didn't really care if cats could eat bats. And then they hit the ground.

Pushing themselves up from the yellow flowers, they glanced around. _"Flowers? They must have broken my fall."_ Frisk signed, even though there was nobody around.

"Actually, it was me." Frisk was startled and fell backwards upon hearing the strange voice. "Oh, wait. Oops, forgot to make myself visible." Now, there was a girl, around Frisk's age, floating infront of them. They looked almost identical. They both wore a similar sweather, but the girl's was green with yellow stripes. She had a heart-shaped blush on both cheeks, and black cat-ears on her head. She held her arms folded, and her black, fluffy tail lazily swept from side to side. Her red eyes bored into Frisk's light-blue ones. 

"Hi, I'm Chara." She stuck out her hand, wich Frisk shook after a moment of hesitation. "Let me guess, you fell down that hole, didn't you? You're the eight human to do so. I was the first." Chara stopped to think for a while. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't die because of that. I'd...rather not talk about my death right now." At Frisk's confused gaze, Chara continued. "What? You didn't realize I was a ghost? How else would I be floating? Anyways, the other six humans died on impact. You're lucky I was here to save you."

 _"Um, how do I go home?"_ Frisk signed, head spinning due to all the information they had been given.

"You'd have to cross the barrier. I don't actually know if that's even possible, but hey, you can always try, right?" Frisk nodded.

\-----------------------------------

It had taken some time until Frisk finally managed to open the door at the end of the hallway they were in. Chara had decided to tag along, she hadn't been outside the ruins for a hundred years. 

The purple door swung open and revealed a patch of grass. A white flower with yellow petals sprouted from the ground. 

"Howdy'z, welcome to the underground! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower." He tried to strike a thinking pose while bouncing up and down. "I think I'll call you Golden Star!" He exclaimed, pointing to Frisk with a leaf. In response, they started fiddling with the necklace they wore. It was golden and it had a star symbol on it. 

"Wow Flowey, you've already given them a nickname?" Chara smiled. To Frisk she added: "He gives everyone nicknames." 

"Sure have, Kitty ears! Oh, but I suppose I should teach them how things work down here, don't I? Well, it's not that difficult. Sometimes, a monster become's so happy to meet someone new, that they'll accidentally start a battle." He stopped to catch his breath. "When that happens, just try to spare them. You CAN kill them of course, but they won't thank you for that."

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" A sweet voice said. It's owner was a fluffy, white goat monster. She wore a dress with many colorful flowers and had a matching pair of cherry earings. 

"That's my adopted mother." Chara put in helpfully. 

"Oh my, another child has fallen down?" She knelt down infront of Frisk. "What's your name, little one?" 

_"I'm Frisk."_ They signed, hoping the monster would understand.

The monster smiled. "Well, hello Frisk, my name is Toriel." To Chara she added: "I take it you're planning on following them?"

"Yep, got nothing better to do." 

"But I thought you hated humanity?"

"This is just an elev-"

 _"Twelve."_ Frisk interrupted.

"Twelve year-old child. What could go wrong?" She had begun spinning in the air, just because she could. Ghosts don't really get sick. Well, human ghosts don't.

Toriel seemed to think for a moment. "Okay then, but please try not to get hurt. I have to stay here and keep watch in case another human falls down. Chara, don't forget to stop by your father's house before going to the barrier." 

Chara rolled her eyes, but only when Toriel's back was turned. 

"Hey, can I come to? I've never been past the ruins!" Flowey made the cutest face he got, turning his pupils into little hearts. "Pretty, please?"

Frisk smiled and signed a quick 'yes'. "So, now there's three of us. _If only Asriel were here_." The last part was barely above a whisper, and Flowey hadn't even heard it.

It was a weird bunch that waved goodbye to Toriel as they set out for their adventure. One floating ghost human, one walking human, and one flower who used the dirt to travel, popping up now and then to make sure he was going the right way. The goat monster watched them leave before making her way towards the flower bed. 

\--------------------------------------

Eventually, the group came across a small, white ghost, laying on the floor. He wore blue headphone's, with a real rose wound around the right side with it's stem. It was saying 'x' out loud, believing it to be the same as 'z'. Frisk led out a small giggle, the ghost looked so cute, pretending to be asleep. 

Flowey popped out of the ground, infront of the ghost. "Um, hey Petals, we need to pass through here."

"Told you he gave everyone nicknames." Chara whispered to Frisk.

The ghost blushed a little and turned to float upright. "Oh, I'm in your way, aren't I? Nabstablook's sorry." He barely had time to react before Frisk trapped him in a hug. He was surprisingly soft. 

"Hey, Nabstablook met somebody nice today, I'll get out of your way." With that, he vanished, allowing the three to keep going.

\-------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before they found themselves infront of a giant, purple door.

"So, who's gonna open that thing?" Chara asked, twitching her cat ears.

Frisk leaned forward and grasped the doorknob, turning it. The door opened slowly, creaking as if it hadn't been used in a long time. And...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what you expected from Cutetale. Of course, this is just the boring beginning bit, I've got lots of things planned for this AU. (demonic voice) LOTS OF THINGS. Also, cliffhanger.
> 
> So, I've got a question for ya, would YOU smooch a ghost?


End file.
